narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Pass or Fail: Survival Test
is episode 4 of the original Naruto anime. Synopsis Twenty-seven Academy students have passed the exam, and it must now be decided if they are to become Genin. The students are sorted into groups of three, thus creating nine teams. Each team is chosen either because the students could specialize in one area (such as tracking) or because it provides a good balance of skills. Therefore, Naruto (who has the worst overall grades) is paired with Sakura (who has the best written score) and Sasuke (who has the best overall score and is noted as the #1 rookie of the Naruto's class). The three of them constitute Team 7. Each team is also assigned a Jōnin sensei, who will decide if the group of three will become Genin. If the Jōnin decides that they fail, then the students go back to the Academy for another year of training. On the other hand, if the Jōnin decides that they pass, then the Jōnin becomes the team leader, assigning missions and offering guidance. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's sensei is Kakashi Hatake. When he is first introduced, he shows up considerably late to the orientation - typical of Kakashi. However, before Kakashi arrived, a frustrated and bored Naruto set a trap for Kakashi in which a blackboard eraser would fall onto Kakashi once he walked in the door. When Kakashi falls for the trap, Naruto mocks him, to which he replies, "My first impression of this team is that you're a bunch of idiots." Kakashi takes the day to let the team bond by having them each introduce themselves and their dreams, likes, dislikes, hobbies, etc. Kakashi, however, simply circumvents any questions Team 7 asks about his personal life. Naruto states that he loves to eat and compare ramen, which causes Kakashi to think, "I believe all he thinks about is ramen." Naruto additionally says that he wants to be Hokage one day. When asked about her likes, hobbies, and dreams, Sakura merely blushes and glances at Sasuke. However, she does defiantly assert that she hates Naruto, which stuns Naruto. Finally, Sasuke states that he hates a lot of things and really doesn't like anything in particular, which upsets Sakura. He also declares his goal is not a dream but something he will make a reality - to kill a certain man. Naruto in turn worries that he is the "certain man" Sasuke wants to kill. Sakura thinks that he is "soo hot" while Kakashi thinks that's just normal for an Uchiha. Kakashi tells them that they will undergo a survival test. Team 7 thinks this is pointless training and inquires further about the test. Kakashi replies, "You're not going to like it," and explains some rather nasty facts for the students: "Out of the twenty-seven students that apply for Genin, only nine will pass. The other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the Academy for more training." A shocked Naruto thinks, "Well, I'm not the one that's going to be weeded out. I've worked too hard to get here and I plan to stay." Sakura worries, "If I fail, I'll be separated from Sasuke! This is a trial of love." Kakashi then tells the team to get ready for some grueling training the next day and to bring all their ninja gear. Furthermore, he suggests to them not to eat breakfast or they might throw up the next day. Team 7 arrives at the training site at the designated time. Naruto and Sakura look completely fatigued, only to angrily note that Kakashi is absent. Several hours later, Kakashi shows up, excusing his tardiness by explaining that a black cat crossed his path and he needed to take a detour. Sakura and Naruto, however, don't buy it. Kakashi then explains the aim of the test. It will be a survival battle in which the students attempt to take one of two bells from Kakashi. Anyone who doesn't get a bell within the time limit (lunchtime) goes without lunch whilst being tied and is additionally forced to watch everyone else have theirs. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura then realize just why Kakashi told them not to have breakfast. Sakura then notices that there are only two bells and asks why that's the case. Kakashi explains that this is because there's only a 2/3 chance of passing this test, and at least one member of Team Seven will fail and return to the Academy. He adds that there's always the possibility that only one might pass or all three will fail and also states that all weapons, including shuriken are fair play and that the team will fail if they attempt this mission with anything less than killing intent. Naruto laughs this off and boasts that Kakashi's in trouble if he fell to a simple trap such as Naruto's blackboard eraser trap from yesterday. Kakashi rebuts this, stating that class clowns are often the weakest link and that they don't normally pose a threat. He further goads Naruto by calling him a loser, infuriating Naruto, who attacks Kakashi ahead of the starting bell. Kakashi effortlessly counters this attack and notes that he's starting to like the team because Naruto attacked him with killing intent. The test then commences. Back at the academy, the Third Hokage and Iruka discuss Kakashi. Iruka had heard a rumor regarding Kakashi's training methods. The Hokage hands Iruka a notebook detailing all the students that were taught by Kakashi. The contents within shock Iruka. The test is underway, and Sasuke and Sakura apply stealth methods, staying hidden from Kakashi. Naruto, however, decides that brazenly attacking Kakashi is equally effective. As Naruto charges at Kakashi, Kakashi mentions taijutsu and reaches for something in a small pouch. Naruto expects him to produce a weapon, but instead Kakashi pulls out a book, "Make Out Paradise", shocking Naruto. Kakashi nevertheless assures him that he'll still be able to defend without too much difficulty. Naruto begins to attack and as promised, Kakashi evades every move, gets behind him and makes the sign of the tiger. Sakura cries out, "Naruto get out of there! You'll be killed!" Kakashi replies, "Too late. Konohagakure's most sacred and most secret jutsu!" He attacks with "One Thousand Years of Death", which turns out to be an over-glorified poke up Naruto's hindquarters that sends him flying straight into a nearby lake. "What kind of secret jutsu is that? Looks more like he shoved something right up Naruto's butt," Sakura thinks. A disgusted Sasuke thinks, "Those two are buffoons." Naruto recovers and attacks Kakashi with shadow clones. Sasuke and Sakura are impressed that Naruto is able to make solid clones instead of just illusions. A Naruto clone grabs Kakashi's back and all the other Narutos grab Kakashi's legs to hold him still while the real Naruto is pummel Kakashi. Kakashi evades Naruto's attack with a replacement jutsu leaving Naruto to fight his own clones. Upon realizing this, Naruto dismisses his clones and then notices a bell lying under a nearby tree. When he attempts to retrieve it, he falls prey to a snare set by Kakashi, leaving the young ninja dangling upside-down. Kakashi recovers the bell and lectures Naruto about falling for obvious traps. At that time, Sasuke, believing Kakashi to be distracted, attacks his sensei with a barrage of shuriken and kunai knives, apparently killing Kakashi.